1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling assembly for use in coupling threaded, tubular articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various threaded coupling applications for tubular articles, such as in gas and oil well extraction applications, it is necessary to couple threaded, tubular articles in a manner that ensures a reliable seal between the coupled ends of the tubular articles. In these applications, the tubing has an interior plastic coating for purposes of corrosion resistance. It is difficult, however, with prior-art practices to provide a reliable seal between the coupled ends of the tubings. Consequently, corrosive media passing through the tubing during use thereof in field applications attacks exposed, coupled ends of the tubing where adequate sealing is not obtained.